James Rhodes (Earth-1)
James Rhodes '''is a Colonel in the US Army, best friend of Tony Stark (Earth-1), and a member of the Avengers code named '''War Machine. Powers and Abilities Abilities Rhodes has no powers of his own but they are derived from his War Machine Armor. * Superhuman Strength: He is capable of lifting between 85-100 tons when wearing his armor. * Superhuman Speed: Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at high speeds. * Superhuman Durability: His armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand rockets, torpedoes, and such, although he does take damage. * Flight: The armor can fly and travel at supersonic speeds. * Power Cells: The armor is powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. * Energy Conversion Power Recharge: The armor is also able to convert nearby energy sources, such as heat or kinetic energy into electricity, or even drain electrical energy directly into the batteries for recharge. * Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection: The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation. * Repulsor Rays: The armor can fire particle beams from either or both the palm gauntlets which can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. * Unibeam: A powerful searchlight capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. * Lasers * Gatling Gun A powerful automatic machine gun added to his right shoulder,which fires many bullets simultaneously. * Rocket Launcher An automatic missile launcher added to his left shoulder, which fires a variety of missiles of any type. * Miniature Heat Seeking Missiles A small version of the heat seeking missile designed to hit the targets emitting heat signatures. Equipment War Machine Armor * Iron Man Armor: Mark II * War Machine Armor: Mark I * War Machine Armor: Mark II * War Machine Armor: Mark III * War Machine Armor: Mark IV * War Machine Armor: Mark V * War Machine Armor: Mark VI * War Machine Armor: Mark VII Weapons * Ex-Wife Missile: Rhodes took weapons from Justin Hammer including "Hammers greatest invention"- the EX-Wife Missile. Later, Rhodes attempted to use it while fighting Vanko, but it failed. * Beretta 92FS Inox: Rhodes took a handgun from one of the guards at Aldrich Killian's Mansion when he managed to escape from capture despite having lost the Iron Patriot Armor. He used it to kill some guards inside the mansion, to threaten Trevor Slattery and to confront many Extremis Soldiers during the Battle on the Norco. * Walther P99: Rhodes kept one of these handguns beside him during the party at the Avengers Tower, resorting to use it against the Iron Legion drones hijacked by Ultron. Category:Superheroes Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Living Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Living Superheroes